nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Carly Shay
Carly Shay is the sister of artist Spencer Shay and the host of iCarly. Carly is played by Miranda Cosgrove after appearing as Megan Parker on Drake and Josh. Character Bio Carly is a good student, getting A's and B's on her report cards, and only having received detention once after slamming a locker.From episode "iGot Detention". She helps her friend Sam by telling her what's good and bad.''From episode "iPromise not to Tell", Sam changes Carly's B to an A by accident, making her promise not to tell anyone. She hosts a popular web show called iCarly (named after her). She had a crush on a boy named Jake Crandall (portrayed by Austin Butler), but it ended after she saw him kissing his ex-girlfriend.From episode ''"iLike Jake"''She likes the band 'Cuddlefish'. She mostly uses Pear electronics (a parody of Apple Inc. like a Pear laptop or a Pear phone) and she has been picked up off the ground in 3 episodes. In the episode, "iWant a World Record", it is revealed that Carly is ticklish when Sam tickles her sides and Carly giggles and pulls her hands away. Carly is best friends with Sam and Freddie. Freddie produces the show. But she became best friends with Sam about five years before. Carly's main enemy is her teacher, Ms. Briggs, who blackmails her along with Freddie and Sam into letting her play bag pipes on Carly's web show.''From episode "iSpy A Mean Teacher" Her other enemy is Valerie, a girl with a competing web show who pretended to like Freddie so he would produce her web show and tried to lure Sam away.''From episode "iWill Date Freddie" Nevel Papperman, an 11 year-old boy and creator of Nevelocity.com, wants Carly to date with him and kisses her on the cheek in what Carly calls a "surprise attack." Carly responds by shoving tapenade in his face. He then treats Carly badly because she won't go out with him by calling her web show "iBoring!".''From the website of ''iNevel Carly also had an argument with Sam in "iDon't Want to Fight". Carly gave Sam an iCarly t-shirt she made for their fifth friendship anniversary, but Sam later traded the shirt for tickets to a Cuddlefish concert since Cuddlefish is Carly's favorite band. Carly was angry instead of grateful and the two broke out into an argument, which lasted for about a week or two. Freddie ends the argument by letting the fans of iCarly decide who's right to be upset (Carly because Sam traded her shirt or Sam because Carly didn't appreciate her getting the Cuddlefish concert tickets). Freddie checked the poll and, just as he was hoping, their fans don't like it when best friends fight. This caused Carly and Sam to realize their argument was pathetic and they made up with each other. How to be like Carly: 1.Carly wears lots of Converse sneakers, and just sneakers as a whole. 2.Blow dry your hair using a round brush, and then gently curl it to pump it up. Carly always does her hair!!!!!!!! 3.Wear a lot of short-sleeved shirts with long-sleeved shirts under that shirt. Carly is always mixing it up. Sometimes she wears skirts, then pants, she'll wear big jewlry, then small, and she usually likes to carry a purse around. 4.Carly is really self-sufficiant. Try to cook your on meals, ect. 5.Carly does really well in school, so get cracking on those books!!! :-) 6.Carly is often sarcastic, but in a fun way. She is also really creative. Personal life information In the first episode, Carly starts iCarly with Sam and Freddie. To get more viewers, Sam and Carly have a contest with Spencer and Freddie to see who can come up with the best idea to pull in the most viewers.From episode "iWant More Viewers" Carly starts to have a dream about a boy from television that she had a crush on, and meets him (in Freddie's dream) and at her home in a big dance number (in Carly's dream, also in Spencer's).From episode "iDream of Dance" Nevel Papperman, one of Carly's enemies, starts loving iCarly then starts hating Carly. He starts treating Carly badly by messing up her webshow by calling it "iBoring"''From episode "iNevel". He gives a bad review for iCarly. Carly starts to begin planning revenge against Nevel, calling his mom and telling her what he's been doing. Carly's other enemy is her teacher, Ms. Briggs. Carly and Freddie sneak into Ms. Briggs's house to see what she does outside of school to end up being stuck in Ms.Briggs's shrine for Randy Jackson. Her other enemy, Valerie, tries to make Freddie quit iCarly and go with her to start her own webshow. She also tries to get Sam to do the show with her, both which failed terribly. Carly and Sam start an argument with Freddie for the things he did badly to them. Freddie goes back to apologize. He goes back to iCarly. While Sam gets detention, Carly gets detention herself (on purpose) and does a broadcast of iCarly during it....on the sly. Carly sneaks Freddie into detention so he can do the webshow with her and Sam. Mr. Howard appears, seeing them doing the show but insults principal Franklin, who makes him leave and lets Sam and Carly finish the show. iCarly Saves TV In the first television film, Carly and her friends celebrates her webshow becoming a television show.''From episode "iCarly Saves TV" Friends *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Spencer Shay Enemies *Nevel Pappermen *Jonah *Ms. Briggs *Valerie Refernces External links http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0049796/